


River Song and the Doctor's holiday

by Jadeite_12



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeite_12/pseuds/Jadeite_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the nights River Song spent with the Doctor while in Stormcage. They go to a private beach and relax.</p><p>(on Hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Song and the Doctor's holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beautifully Impossible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339537) by [tenthdoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthdoctor/pseuds/tenthdoctor). 



> I decided to write a more lighthearted Fan Fiction to relieve all the notions to include something about River Song in my multi-chapter story, Clara Oswin Oswald. There might be something about her later in that story but not right now. I hope you enjoy reading this, Please be aware that there might be some slight suggestiveness at one point but fear not, it is really up to how you interpret it. I like River Song and the Doctor and since this area was so faintly touched by the TV series i'm not jeopardizing any timelines...yet. 
> 
> The work I found as inspiration has indeed very little if anything to do with my story but the idea that the Doctor doesn't always have a bad time intrigued me so I ended up with this.
> 
> Doctor Who is owned by the BBC, anything written here is strictly for fun.

River Song was in Storm cage making a few notes to the most recent entry in her diary when the TARDIS appeared just outside her cell, she quickly closed her dairy and stood up to greet the Doctor.  “Hi honey” the Doctor said, he was dressed in a very elegant Black tuxedo; it was not his normal tuxedo but a much classier one. “Hello sweetie” River purred at him, the Doctor wasted no time in sonicing the lock and taking his wife by the hand leading her back into the TARDIS. Inside the Doctor closed the doors and stood there admiring his wife. “What? Have you noticed something out of place?” River said worriedly, the doctor gave her a reassuring look before setting he coordinates and leaving Storm Cage behind them. “So doctor, what grand adventure are we going to now?” the doctor smiled “somewhere relaxing, we can stay as long as you’d like” the TARDIS landed and River Song stepped out onto a small tropical beach covered island. She looked and realized the Doctor must have spent several hours getting everything just right for their arrival. “Sweetie, its marvelous” she said a tear forming in her eye, the doctor came up from behind and put an arm around her shoulder. “Tahiti might be short a few things now, but I’m sure they’ll manage without them.”  She looked at the two reclining patio chairs, hammocks, a beach umbrella and, a small building with glassed in windows and closing doors. “Doctor, I never knew you would do such a thing” “only for you, River, only for you. Now go into the TARDIS wardrobe she must have a beach or summer section somewhere. I’ll be along in a few minutes” River and the doctor were soon in the wardrobe together in different areas. They both soon emerged; the doctor was wearing a light grey button up shirt that was loose around the arms, neck and wrist. With light sand colored shorts that ended just above the knee. Rive was wearing a loose white cotton shirt that extended down to just past her thigh. It covered all but a few inches of her light tan shorts. 

On the beach they relaxed in the sun and River even got the doctor to drink a martini, which he did not end up liking, but he swallowed it for River’s sake. Later on it was nearing sunset and River song was resting her head against the doctor’s chest not a care in the world. “Doctor, why did you marry me?” this question took the doctor off-guard but still answered truthfully. “Because I love you River, surely you must know that” River smiled “yes, but you never say it, not directly. But really doctor why did you marry me? You could have married me at any time, why then? Was it to shut me up? Because the woman who loved you was finally showing revealing a spoiler or two?” the doctor nestled his head into her hair “no, I married you not to shut you up or-“ the doctor paused for a second before continuing “-even when you told me we were married by telling me my name. No I married you because I truly wanted to. And it would last for more than a few years, a blink of an eye to us.” “Thank you sweetie, thank you but please-“ “River Song I love you with both my hearts” river started to cry, she had never heard him tell her. She knew he loved her but never came outright and said it, and now he did.

The next Morning River awoke to the doctor’s strong embrace in the double bed inside the small building that amazingly was remarkably well decorated. She tenses for a second then relaxed back into his arms, reliving the night after he had showed her the interior of the building. She was deciding whether to wake him or let herself drift back into sleep, when his embrace tighten and shifted her to a more comfortable position next to him. “Sweetie?” she whispered softly in his ear, “yes?” the doctor’s muffled response came a few seconds later. “Should we got up and ready for the day?” the doctor removed an arm from River and looked at his watch fastened upside-down, “6:30 in the morning, no lets sleep a while longer” he placed his arm back around River Song and proceeded to go back to sleep. It was however River who went back to sleep first and the Doctor followed soon after.  It was several hours later when they finally awoke again, this time however light was pouring in thru the floor to ceiling windows. “It’s light out sweetie, I really should get up” the doctor released his hold on her and looked at his watch “What! 10am” and the Doctor and River proceeded to get up. Once they were both outside still dressed in the previous days clothes.  “ I hope you cook well, I’m afraid my cooking is a little less than average.” she gave one her trademark smiles at her comment “I would suspect so, maybe we can burn some kind of food together” River could not contain her laughter upon realizing the Doctor’s cooking skills were at the same level as hers. She had to hold onto him to prevent from falling down. 

After Breakfast, the doctor and River Song talked about almost anything, there were a few choice topics they didn’t bring up. The rest of the morning was spending having a generally pleasant time; it was around noon that River decided to take a swim. “I think I’ll go for a swim, care to join me sweetie?” “Not just now, relaxing without-“ he gave her a look that clearly said what he would not. “It doesn’t come around that often, so I’ll just sit back on a chair for a while.” River decided arguing was pointless and so she fully clothed ran into the water, the doctor was just enjoying seeing her happy. That to him was a thrill all it own, just seeing his wife happy from something he did for her. The doctor looked up at exactly the wrong moment when River was walking out of the water completely wet head to toe, and the happiest he’d ever seen her, her shirt being cotton and soaking wet, clung to every curve of her body, and was now totally see through. The doctor was relieved that she had worn an undershirt that hid everything quite well, but it was still a shock when he looked up to she her once loose shirt now clinging to her every curve. She noticed the doctor’s expression and felt a little red in the face suddenly, “is there something wrong?” this snapped the doctor from his thoughts and shook his head and looked determinedly at a particular spot on the beach in front of him. Over the next several days they had the most marvelous time together until they both agreed that it was time to draw their vacation to a close. The Doctor used a sticky note to write down the space-time coordinates in Gallifreyan and stuck it not in the console room but in his room where he was certain to keep it safe. “Before we go River, I was really great this vacation, so we should change now, we can’t go back like this” so after a half an hour they were both back in the console room, the doctor in the black tuxedo that was classier than he usually wore and River Song who was back in her green dress the doctor had gotten for her on their first trip. They were both a little sad, but very relaxed and satisfied with the peacefulness of the vacation. The TARDIS landed next to River’s cell only hours after they left originally, “tomorrow, and then Doctor?” “Until next time Doctor Song, I’ll see you soon” the Doctor gave her a passionate kiss before she stepped out of the TARDIS and she walked back into her cell. The doctor handed her through the bars her diary that she had forgotten on the TARDIS, and then he soniced the lock and left in the TARDIS.  He did not show up the next night much to River’s disappointment but the night after that she awoke to the TARDIS materializing. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
